1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved structure of a multi-functional uninterrupted power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of internet and multi-media computers results in the needs for more basic peripherals. Generally, a computer system includes a host computer, a monitor, a modem, a speaker, a printer, etc. and so there must be at least five receptacles for supplying power to the peripherals. However, a plurality of cables for connecting the peripherals to the power supply and the host computer are all arranged behind the host computer thereby making them easily get entangled with one another. In addition, in order to increase the available area of the desk top, most users will put the host computer on the floor thus subjecting the host computer to dust and dampness and therefore shortening the service life of the host computer.
Furthermore, there is a tendency for personal computers to accomplish multitask operation, and so it is not permitted to turn off the host computer as one pleases. In addition, the operating system WINDOWS 98 has set uninterrupted power supply as the basic periphery for supplying backup power for a computer system when the electrical power fails or drops to an unacceptable voltage level. However, the conventional uninterrupted power supply has only four receptacles and must be connected with an adapter plug thus increasing its volume and further decreasing the available area of the desk top.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of uninterrupted power supply which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.